


We'll Carry On

by TasteofDeath



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Elf Angus McDonald, Half-Elf Kravitz, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Purring Elves, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Taako and Angus Centric, Vague Adoption, half elves, i like elves okay??, moving in, the injuries aren't too graphic but theyre still described a lot so be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteofDeath/pseuds/TasteofDeath
Summary: The day has finally ended, the war finished, the Hunger gone.And Angus is all alone, without a job, a home, or a family.Or, The most important events of Angus' life, the journey from being without family, to having way too much of it.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 79





	1. The Start Of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> hihbuirbzkbtgkjxjkzijbs I really want to write a lot of this but I have no motivation, so if I DO end up writing more it will be substantially later than this one
> 
> I know this is bad I just really need a hug and if a fictional little boy gets a hug from his pseudo kinda brother/father then that's good enough for me
> 
> this is very bad and rushed i don't care it's your fucking funeral

The day had finally ended.

The Hunger was finally gone, and he had all his memories in one place again. The biggest mystery in his whole life had finally been solved. 

Now what?

Angus is sitting on his bed, perched awkwardly on the far end to not spread the dirt from his singed body on his pristine clean sheets. He doesn’t remember coming to his room, but he guesses that someone had brought him up while had zoned out, judging by the soft, lilting noise of distant conversation floating through his door. He sways slightly as he sits, the stress of the day finally caught up to him.

Today he’d had to watch as his friends (best friends, if he were so bold) went off to the most dangerous mission so far (and he had done his research on that place, and judging by what he could find, that place was a doozie), had cried when their stones went offline for an alarming amount of time. He was upset when he’d heard that Magnus had quote-unquote: ‘beefed it’, feeling sad and very, very guilty, but all that evaporated when he realised something was off.

And then, of course, there was the whole end of the world and Voidfish song.

And now there was just--

Nothing.

Nothing but the quiet hum of faraway celebration and the ringing in his ears from all the explosions today (he’s not excited to find out if he has hearing damage or not), and the dull ache coming from everywhere in his body (despite the mysterious packet of pain relief potion he was handed), as he overexerted himself in his attempts to stop the Hunger from eating his home, just after he had finally found it.

“Hey, kiddo.”

Angus’ neck snaps to the door as he’s pulled from his thoughts with a shock.

Taako is leaning up against the doorframe, sans his oversized mage hat, looking slightly off as the yellow light streams in from the living area behind him.

“Jeezy creezy, no need for a heart attack, it’s only Taako.” The elf winks but doesn’t step any further into his room. Angus isn’t sure if it’s because he’s trying to give Angus space or if he just doesn’t want to deal with the insane amount of emotions flying around inside Angus’ head, but he appreciates it anyway.

“Sir, it’s never just Taako.” He says with a weak smile. “What about your legendary TV status? Or your flip wizard world-saving talents?”

Taako snorts from the doorway, throwing his head back as a small laugh bubbles through the air. “Hell yeah, baby, don’t let anyone think I’m just some ordinary Taako. I’m not like any fuckin’ Tom, Dick, or Stan.”

Angus smiles back at him, but that doesn’t ease the strange discomfort pooling in his belly.

It stays quiet for a little while, and just Taako’s presence is nice enough in itself. Angus hadn’t been sure if he would come back to the moon at all after his fight with Lucretia barely hours before.

Taako takes in a small breath. Then holds it. And then sighs.

“Aren’t ya tired of sitting in here alone? God’s know that’s all you ever did before.” Taako chuckles weakly, but Angus can sense that he’s not really finding that very funny. 

He shrugs. “I don’t know, sir.” He’s almost mumbling. “I’m a bit tired.” He turns his head back to stare at his hands, fiddling idly on his lap.

Taako nods. “I get that.”

It’s silent again for a little bit after that.

Then Angus can hear footsteps padding slowly over to his bedside, and then he sees Taako crouch down just beside him, his hand settling on the rumpled bedspread that he’s sitting on. “You look tired, baby,” He says, furrowing his eyebrows with a small frown. “How’s about you come and stay up in my suite? Your room kind of— has a hole in it.” Taako splutters out an excuse for his invitation. He never was one for careless compassion. Angus knows the truth anyway.

“Okay, sir,” He mumbles. He looks back up at Taako and— oh. 

His glasses are cracked. 

There’s a big streak running through his vision as he looks up to the elf, and he’s only seconds away from bursting into tears right there.

Taako nods, tightening his lips as he awkwardly thought of his next move.

He clears his throat a little and then speaks. “Do ya want me to grab you some night clothes? I don’t think your roasted outfit‘ll be too comfy.” Angus nods as his eyes begin to revolt against him, trying to force themselves shut. “Don’t think they’ll be too good for my bedsheets either.”

Taako picks himself up out of a crouch and stretches his back with only a few mildly concerning pops. He makes his way over to the tallboy Angus has his clothes neatly folded and organised in.

“Second draw from the top, sir,” Angus weakly calls, seeing Taako’s fumbling as he pointlessly opened draws. 

Taako nods, sending a two-finger solute in Angus’ direction. “Thank’s boyo, but I totally knew that.” He fishes through the drawer and Angus notices how tired he is, how otherwise he would’ve called out Taako’s rather obvious lie.

He doesn’t see what Taako grabs, but he doesn’t really seem to mind at the moment, and for some reason, he feels like Taako wouldn’t try to make a joke out of him right now.

Taako comes back over to him, his pyjamas hanging limply out of the torn sack tied to his singed belt. He holds his hands out for Angus to take, and he pulls Angus up and off of the bed with little trouble.

He would rather just pick Angus up, just to hold him and protect him and take him away from this horrible place as soon as he could, but he knows that Angus would much rather walk right now, far too much touch for both of them at this particular moment.

Angus does, however, cling to his leg as they headed out from his partially destroyed room and toward the elevators (Taako had been very sure to grab Angus’ stuffed fox before they left the room for what was hopefully a good while). Taako’s limp is certainly hidden much better by the child literally inhibiting his walking, so he let it slide. 

By the time they’re standing in the rather dented elevator, Angus is already nodding off against his leg.

“Hey, yo, kid, I get that you’re tired, and I would totally go to sleep right now if I could, but it’s gonna be a little hard to get to my room if you’re knocked out in the elevator, yeah?” He ruffles Angus’ unruly curls as he speaks, the boy withdrawing from his statued position against his leg.

“Sorry, sir,” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a tight fist, but not taking his weight off of Taako’s limb.

Taako sighs, smoothing his hand over Angus’ curls and reaching down to squeeze his shoulder. “All good, pumpkin.”

When they enter the Reclaimer’s Suite, it’s got a lot more visitors than possibly ever before. 

Magnus and Merle are laid across their stained red couch, as per usual, but an average looking man is sitting with them, wearing an impressively clean pair of bluejeans (everyone was rather filthy after fighting down planetside, and no one was able to escape the dust and rubble from the destruction below).

Above them, a fiery figure floats through the air, golden hair alight with phantasmal fire as they levitate calmly. 

Angus manages to associate these people with the legends from the story, and he almost faints when /the/ Lup and Barry see him and wave.

“Hey, Ango!” Lup calls, swooping over to him from her position over the couch. “How’s the World’s Best Little Dude doin’?” she asks with a grin. 

Her body is skeletal and smoky as she stands before him, but he can see the faint glow of her ghostly elven skin showing over the illusion of her boney body. Her flesh is tinted with an orange fiery glow that sits under her warm brown skin and just behind her mismatched eyes. Her form quite literally gives off light, and he can feel the burning heat flushing his dark skin as she smiles down at him.

He doesn’t realise he’s been staring until Taako pats him on the back. His arms are wrapped around Taako’s leg like a fire man’s pole, his cheek squished up against it, he must look utterly terrified. “Boychick’s just a bit tired,” Taako says to her, quiet enough that Angus can only just hear it. “He’s had a pretty big day.” He whispers, rubbing Angus’ back.

Lup nods, as her smile dims from a grin to a small tired smile. “Yeah, I get that.”

Angus, now sure of his exclusion from this conversation, lets his eyes slip closed and his weight rests further onto Taako.

“He’s so cute, Koko,” Lup whispers, and Angus is glad that his dark skin hides his blush.

“I know!” Taako whispers back, in a rare moment of genuine affection, and uses the hand on Angus’ back to make sure the boy won’t slip off as he slowly loses consciousness. 

Lup reaches out to touch him, a reflex, and he feels an intense wave of heat and ice shoot through him simultaneously, like the very idea of hot and cold were entwined, brought together into one notion as the tips of her intangible fingers ghosted through him. He hears her sigh and feels the icy burning feeling of her finger pull away from his cheek.

“His skin looks so soft.” She says dejectedly, and Taako nods.

“Yeah, it is. Squishy too.”

The tone in the room gets a little bit blue from there, and the twins stop talking.

“I mean,” Taako starts in an attempt to steer his sister away from what was turning out to be a rather gloomy conversation. “You could always just possess me?”

Lup barks out a loud laugh, similar to the like of the men sitting around the couch on the other side of the room. “Hell yeah, baby bro.”

“Lup, everyone knows that you’re younger.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“I exude Big Brother Energy!”

“As if, Taako!”

Taako blows one last loud raspberry before walking away, Angus attached to his leg like a koala and Lup still fuming behind him.

As they walk through the living area (which was much bigger than Angus’, mind you), Angus takes the time to notice the other occupants of the room. 

Davenport is sitting on the floor, between Merle’s legs on the couch, nursing a glass of what looks to be alcohol. 

Carey and Killian are sitting up on the kitchen counter (which is a matter of life and death when it’s Taako’s kitchen).

Avi is sat in the corner, looking out of one of the few windows in the room. Angus had heard about Johann. He knew how close they were.

He notices with a small frown that Lucretia wasn’t here. He’d wanted to talk to her, now that finally, everything made sense. 

Taako, however, pays no attention to who’s here and who isn’t, leading Angus into his room with uneven steps.

His room is very messy, but thankfully intact, and Angus gets sat on the edge of the bed with more gentleness than he can ever remember Taako having.

Taako takes Angus’ face in his hands, brushing over his cheeks, smudged with first and a little bit of blood. He sighs sadly, frowning distantly as his eyes trail over Angus’ face. He leans up to kiss Angus’ forehead before standing up, pulling Angus’ hands up with him.

“Do you wanna get changed, Ango, or would you rather just chill?” Taako asks, running his thumbs over Angus’ knuckles.

Angus hums. “Um, yeah, I’d like to get changed I think.”

Taako nods, squeezing Angus’ hands before dropping them. He pulls the garments from the sack tied into his belt, laying them across the boy’s lap. Angus takes the time to identify which pyjamas Taako had chosen, a matching set of midnight blue fleece pyjamas, patterned with little cats. 

Taako makes to leave, heading toward the door to give Angus space to change.

“Wait— sir!” Angus calls, stopping Taako in his tracks,

“Yeah, kiddo?” He asks, leaning up against the doorframe. 

Angus curls his finger in the soft fabric of his cat-patterned pyjamas. “I— I think I hurt my ankle. Could you please help me?”

Taako stares at him with large, owlish eyes. Then, he slips into a grin. “Of course, Boychik. I always knew you’d need me eventually!”

Taako makes his way back over, bending down to press a small kiss on Angus’ forehead. Angus really needs to get used to these sudden displays of affection sooner or later, because it seems like they’ll be happening a lot more often now.

“So ya just need help gettin’ dressed?” He asks, squatting back down to Angus’ eye level.

The boy nods sleepily, pushing his glassing off of his face and letting hem fall to the bed behind him (he would never do such a thing usually, he’s not an animal). Taako pushes himself back up to a standing position and rests in hand in Angus’ curls.

“Hands up, bub.” He says, and Angus raises his arms up above his head so that Taako can slide off his bloodied shirt easily. He hears Taako hiss under his breath when his skin is exposed to the cold air. “Shit, baby, that looks like it hurts.”

Angus looks down and oh yeah, that really does look painful. His chest is covered by harsh grazes that have brought enough blood to the surface to stain his clothes permanently. His torso is littered with bruises both bluish and yellow, and there are small nicks in his flesh where the cloth of his shirt wasn’t tough enough to save him from shards of glass and such. He would definitely be crying if he hadn’t been slipped a juice pack of a pain relief potion (in hindsight, he definitely should not have just taken whatever some stranger handed him, but he was very tired and in quite a bit of pain, and frankly couldn’t care less).

Taako reaches out to touch the injury, but stops short, retracting his hand and shaking his head. “How about we go to get this fixed up after we’re done, huh?”

Angus shakes his head and whines in the back of his throat. “I don’t wanna go back out.” He whines again.

Taako shakes his head. “‘Course not, bub, Merle’s just in the living room, he can patch ya up real quick.” He pushes the springy coils of Angus’ sweat-slicked hair back off of his forehead. 

Angus shakes his head again. “Don’t wanna bother him,” he mumbles, his eyes barely staying open. 

Taako nods. “I know, hun, I know, but you can just go to sleep like this. It’s not gonna end very good.”

“‘S they gonna have to amputate me?” Angus asks, speech slurred as he sways side to side. He’s obviously delirious from something, and even though Taako doesn’t know exactly what, it wouldn’t be so hard to guess that he was handed one of the many pain-numbing potions being handed around to those injured from the fight. Taako had almost managed to steal one, but after that whole fuckin’ story biz, he was more recognisable than a hippo on a house (whatever that means).

Taako laughs. “I think so, kid, your chest is all cut up!” Taako says, making the best of the shitty situation at hand. Maybe it would be funny to watch Angus cry deliriously? (Gods know he’s done it before).

“Oh, gods!” Angus cries putting his face in his hands. “I can’t go without a chest!” He wails, absolutely on the verge of tears. Taako cannot get enough of this. “How will I do my detective work?!”

Taako giggles hysterically as he answers. “Come on, bub, if we get it healed up quick then you won’t have to go without a chest.” He wraps an arm loosely around Angus’ hunched shoulders.

“Okay, sir,” He says, standing up with a rather dangerous sway in his step. Taako braces him with both of his hands, placed delicately on his shoulders. 

“Nah, kiddo, let’s wait until you’re all changed up, yeah?” He gently pushes Angus back down to sit on the bed, and he goes so without complaint.

Taako sighs as he looks over Angus’ dirty skin. The kid is filthy after that whole saving the world thing, even more so than all the birds combined. He waves his hand, and with a tinkling glow of golden sparks, Angus’ skin is left cleaner than when he had woken up this morning.

“Ya ready for the pants?” He asks, gathering the soft material in his hands. Angus nods, and Taako helps him stand up, steadying him up against the side of the bed. He easily removes Angus’ utterly filthy shorts, taking the time to inspect the bruises on his legs. None seemed too bad, except the large purple ring around his ankle that showed once his shoes and socks were gone too. He’d have to get Merle to go full cleric on his boy.

He holds the soft, midnight blue pants out and helps Angus step into them, the boy bracing himself on Taako’s shoulders weakly.

He seems a lot calmer dressed in his pyjamas, or one half of them, anyway. Angus reaches back to grab the shirt when he’s scooped up, right off the floor. “Sir- what?”

Taako settles Angus on his hip, his shirt clutched in his other hand as he moves toward the door. “Just gonna get Merle to fix you up, and then it’s straight to bed with you.”

Angus shakes his head, wriggling around his Taako’s grasp. “No- sir I don’t want to bother him.”

“Hey, baby, you aren’t bothering him,” Taako says, loosening his grip on Angus as he struggles in his arms, though he is careful not to drop him. “You’re hurt, and it’s Merle’s job to fix that shit up.” Angus opens his mouth to retaliate, but Taako holds a finger to his lips. “Besides, you’re family.”

He doesn’t let Angus respond to that, or at least he doesn’t give him the time to, and carries Angus back to the living area.

When they get there, it’s cleared substantially. Carey, Killian, Avi, and most other Bureau members have left, leaving five of the Birds chatting quietly over the last of the food from their fridge, being passed around like some cursed cheese platter. They look up when Taako walks in with a small boy settled on his hip, some looking to the boy with concern or staring at Taako in shock (it wasn’t very Taako to be carrying around a small child).

“Yo, plant man.” Taako kicks the couch beside Merle’s leg. “Any spell slots left?”

“Eh, sure, what for?” Merle grumbles, pulling his Xtreme Teen Bible from beside him. He hasn’t let it leave his side since the world didn’t end. 

Taako shifts so that Angus’ front is visible while the boy sits on his hip, and he hears the many occupants of the couch and surrounding furniture cringe. 

“Oh darn.” The dwarf says, looking across Angus’ roughed up torso. “Now how’d that happen?”

Angus shrugs, too tired to talk, while Taako rolls his eyes. “Never you mind how it happened, just fix up my fuckin’ boy.”

Merle grumbles under his breath some more, though he does start to flip through his Bible. Magnus slides across the couch cushions so that Angus can sit between him and Merle, and once Taako sets him down, he leans weakly against Magnus.

The potion from before is already starting to wear off, and he can't hold back a small gasp as he’s twisted and moved. 

“Sorry, bub,” he hears Taako say. “That medication must be wearin’ off huh? Guess I was right to get you fixed up before goin’ to bed.”

Angus doesn’t reply, too busy trying to keep himself awake. Merle’s palm starts to glow until his whole hand is emitting a generous golden light, and he extends it out to Angus, planting his whole palm firmly on the centre of his chest. Angus can’t help the small whimper that escapes him, as Merle’s hand presses painfully up against his rather painful graze. He hears Taako start to snap at Merle, but Merle must say something to shut him up because he doesn’t continue.

The pain is slowly dulled as his wounds begin to scab over, his mostly black and blue body slowly lightening into its regular dark hue. His body isn’t completely healed, and with the wonderful relief of his pain killers slowly going away, he’s still aching and hurting in a lot of places. It’s almost overwhelming. Merle doesn’t heal his wounds completely, stating something about his immune system, but what healing he does receive is welcomed warmly.

Taako must be telling Merle where to check because the heat from his glowing hand is focusing now on his ankle, which he hasn’t realised has been hurting as bad as it is until Merle’s healing touch has relieved some of it.

He’s handed a cold bottle of opaque red liquid and told to drink, by Barry he thinks? He takes a small sip, and it’s actually not that bad. It’s got a raspberry flavour, and even though it’s not a fizzy drink, it still bubbles and tingles in his mouth and tummy. He feels his bones loosen in their sockets, his limbs numb and his head start to float and realises that it’s a healing potion. It’s probably a little more relief than healing, but he really can’t complain. It’s good.

Merle pats him on the shoulder, twice in succession, and Taako reaches down to pull his shirt over his head. It’s still a little hard to get his arms through without pulling at his still healing skin, but Taako helps him get it done rather quickly, and then he’s being scooped back up into Taako’s arms. 

He can see Merle roll his eyes as he gets comfortable on the couch again. Angus waves him a small goodbye by way of thanks, since he’s a little bit too tired for all that right now. Merle doesn’t wave back (Magnus does, as well as most of the others), but he also doesn’t hide the small tired grin spreading on his face.

Taako walks him quickly back into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Angus would think that Taako would be most eager to stay with his sister immediately after getting her back, but he seems perfectly content to sit with Angus for now.

He sets Angus up in the centre of his bed, the cleanest part in his entire room. He fiddles around his dresser while Angus sits up against his headboard, on top of the ill-made bed, blankets roughly pulled up to the top of the bed in a display of Taako’s utter incompatibility with cleanliness.

As he sits there, Angus feels his breath hitch. He’s still clutching the bottle of red liquid in his hands and takes another small sip.

Taako turns back to him, waving his hands about in the general direction of Angus. “Yo, what are ya doin’ just chillin’ up there? Climb the fuck in, homie.”

“Oh no, sir, I’m fine like this,” Angus says, but when Taako narrows his eyes, he’s quick to wriggle under the mismatched blankets. He needs a little bit of help getting underneath them properly, since his chest is still sensitive and raw, but Taako doesn’t complain at all. 

“Taako’s just gonna chill beside you, s’that okay, kindling?” Angus nods as Taako pulls up a cushion to go behind his head and brings the blankets up over his body. Angus wriggles his arms free and lets his hands fidget over the pale blue duvet.

Taako slides into the bed beside the boy and collapses against the bedhead. “Long day, huh, Ango.” he groans, stretching his arms and looping one around Angus’ shoulders.

Angus hums in agreement, though his mind is somewhere far off.

“Ya good, Pumpkin?” He asks, rubbing the part of Angus’ forearm that isn’t too bruised.

Angus sighs a little, slumping up against Taako’s side with a small nod. 

“It’s been a big day for you, hasn’t it.” Taako says, less like he’s asking and more like he knows.

Angus shrugs, and Taako laughs. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

They spend a small amount of time together, silent and calm while Angus winds down from this whole clusterfuck of a day.

“Sir,” Angus starts, face buried in the elf’s side. “Where is Mr Kravitz? I thought he’d be here with you.”

Taako shrugs. “I think he’s still cleaning up after all the souls that escaped.” Angus clears his throat, obviously aware of the size of the issue. “But don’t worry, my man fuckin’ aced reaper school.” Taako is relieved when Angus begins to giggle. “He’ll be here soon enough, pumpkin.”

Angus nods into Taako’s shirt. “Will you need me to leave?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Nah, baby, not unless me and the bone man accidentally hit it off.” He waggles his eyebrows and laughs as Angus’ face scrunches up.

“Gross, sir,” He groans as Taako continues to cackle.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

Angus pulls the delicate wire frame of his glasses from his face and hands them over to Taako, who hopefully puts them in a safe place, and buries his face into Taako’s stomach. He feels warm hands caress his head and play with his curls, and for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t mind it so much.  
“You just gonna go to sleep?” Taako asks, his voice vibrating through his body and right into Angus’ ear. 

Angus shrugs but doesn’t move.

“That’s okay,” Taako says. “I’m tired too.”

It takes Taako an embarrassing amount of time to realise that the sudden wetness of his shirt isn’t from a reopened wound. He manages to realise exactly what it when Angus’ little body begins to shake and as his muffled breaths begin to get louder. His shoulders hitch as Taako rubs his back, and the room slowly fills with quiet sobs.

“Hey, now, Ango. It’s alright.” Taako coos. “That’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here.” Taako speaks softly over Angus’ wails, patting his back with one hand and raking through his curls with the other.

Taako de-tangles the wild mass of Angus’ coils as the boy unloads his emotions, tracing his fingers idly over the small point of his ears (Taako had known of his half-elven heritage maybe even before Angus had, and had taken great pride in helping him shape and learn about the elven parts of him (Angus hadn’t even known he could purr before Taako had worked it out of him)).

“I’m sor-sorry, sir,” Angus mumbled tearfully into Taako’s shirt.

Taako tutted, smoothing his hand across the thin sliver of Angus’ cheek peeking out from his shirt, the skin soft and slippery and wet from salty tears. “Nah, boyo, don’t be sorry. It’s been a big day for a little dude like you.”

He hears Angus groan. “I’m not a little dude.” He says firmly, just an inch away from whining.

Taako snorts. “You’re like, eight.”

“Eleven,” Angus says.

“Taako rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, eleven, we all know.”

“Doesn’t make you any less tiny, though!” Angus whines and Taako giggles, ruffling his hair. “But-- anyway, you don’t need to be sorry at all.”

Angus shakes his head into Taako’s stomach. “I got your blankets all gross.” Angus whimpers, his voice trailing off into another agonising sob.

“Pfft, baby, this elf doesn’t give two shits.” Taako shakes his head, speaking with far less bite than he had in a very long time. “And anyway, I’m getting them pretty gross right now too.”

“That’s different!” Angus whines, balling up handfuls of Taako’s soft sheets in his fists.

“How so, Pumpkin?” Taako asks, running his nails across the boy’s scalp in a way that Taako knows the boy can’t help but purr at. 

“It’s your bed! You can do whatever to it!”

Taako sighs. ”Yeah, I can, and I say that you can also do whatever you want. I don't mind, hun.”

Angus groans angrily, his balled fists tightening, “That’s not how it works!”

“Yeah, it is, Pumpkin,” Taako says, keeping his voice even and gentle despite Angus’ rising temper. “You’re all good. This is absolutely okay, you hear me?”

Angus sighs in defeat, his body going almost limp as he slumps down. He nods weakly, which is just enough for Taako.

“You’re okay, you’re safe.” Taako murmurs, trying his best to rock Angus when literally only his head in on his lap.

“Any particular reason why the Pain Train has pulled into ol’ Ango station?” Taako asks after a good while of Angus quietly crying into his lap. Angus shrugs and Taako nods, though he knows that the boy can’t see him. “It’s okay if there isn’t I just--”

“I-” Angus starts, voice weak and wet with disuse and tears. “I’m so tired,” he whispers.

Taako nods. “I know. Me too.” His fingers raking through the boy’s coils consistently and comfortably.

“I can’t believe we won.” He whispers again, turning his head to look up at Taako, burrowing his head back into the warm blankets with little hesitation. 

Taako cracks a small smile. “Me either.” He says, warmly. He can see how bloodshot Angus’ eyes are now. His face is almost completely wet, flushed too, and his lip is almost bleeding with how hard Angus has been chewing on it. Poor kid. Taako almost wants to tell him right then and there how loved he is-- but y’know, Taako’s got a reputation to uphold.

Angus pauses for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes begin to fill slowly with tears again. “But, sir,” he says, looking up to the elf before him. “I don’t know where to go now.” His face twists in a mess of fear and sadness, and his lip quivers more and more as a flood of tears burst from his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey now, boyo,” Taako coos, pulling Angus further into his arms and rocking him gently from side to side. “Oh, baby,” He murmurs into Angus’ curls, his shirt growing wet against his skin. ”You’ve been thinkin’ about this a lot, huh?” He says, and Angus nods, humming affirmatively into his stomach. 

“Poor boy.” Taako whispers. Part of him wants to calm Angus down now, to quench his worry with a quick confession, but the other wants to let Angus calm down first so that he can fully comprehend what Taako had always thought was on offer (another part of him wants to push Angus right off of his lap and to walk right out of the room so someone else can handle this heart-to-heart bullshit. He ignores it.).

He runs his fingers through Angus’ curls, hoping to stir even just the whisper of a purr in his boy. Angus takes him time calming down, muffled wails turning to hitched sighs after far too long of tears. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” It’s the first thing he says, voice still thick and wet and sad as he wipes at his eyes with tear-stained hands, and Taako’s heart breaks.

“Sorry for what, bubba?” he asks, tilting Angus’ head up to meet his eyes. “You got nothin’ to be sorry about, ya hear? You’re my boy, okay? I’m not lettin’ anything happen to you.”

Angus’ lip twitches into a shaky tearful frown. “You don’t have to.” He whimpers.

Taako nods. “I know.” He says. “I want to.”

Taako had intended to keep Angus from crying, and to hopefully put a stop to it, but apparently, he’s fucked up his delivery or something because Angus just- stares at him. And then he wails. He shoves his face back into Taako’s shirt, his crying reaching an all-time high as his whimpers and cries rise in length and volume,

“No no no no no no no fuck! I’m sorry! I can take it back if you want! Fuck!” Taako moves to comfort Angus, but pulls his back, hovering mere centimetres over the boy’s body. Taako is like-- really bad at comfort. Really, really bad. He doesn’ know what to do. Or- well, he has one idea.

He knows what to do. It thrums inside of him like he’s drawn to it, like he’s just meant to be here right now cradling this tiny kid. He feels a flutter start in his chest, warm and strong and steady, growing steadily louder. A purr fills the room, flowing directly from Taako to Angus. The boy starts to calm slowly, his tears slowing and the hideous pained hiccups ceasing as a soft breathy purr stirs in him as well. Taako notices that his purr is lower and louder than before, roaring in his chest like something great, and then he realises the change. This is a parental purr. Not an outright sign of comfort or happiness, but a direct line from parent to child, from Taako to Angus, made to bring sleep and comfort and love right to his baby. 

Angus isn’t just a kid anymore. Angus is his kid. Though, of course, it’s been that way for some time.

Angus is still sad, sniffling and weeping on Taako’s lovely bloody blouse, but Taako doesn’t mind, just keeps purring strongly and raking through Angus’ messy coils.

It’s actually really, really nice. For once, Taako isn’t unsure of what he’s doing. He’s used to hiding in the shadows the moment someone starts spewing up their tragic emotional bullshit, but for this? He doesn’t have to hide. He knows, for the first time in far too long, exactly what do to. He was made for this, his body specifically engineered to deal with this sort of situation.

As Angus buries his head further into the soft material of Taako’s worn shirt, he thinks to himself, 

‘Thank god Faerun elves can purr.’


	2. I Promise You, Things Are Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY MADE THIS KRAVITZ CENTRIC BUT I STILL THINK ITS IMPORTANT I WILL DEFINITELY HAVE MORE ANGUS CENTRIC CHAPTERS I JUST WANTED TO ESTABLISH MORE STUFF
> 
> i already have a LOT of ideas for Angus centric chapters , but if y’all have any ideas or anything you wanna see I would be very happy to accommodate that!!

Kravitz had, quite possibly, had the worst day of his life.

And yes- technically his life ended over two millennia ago, and his life had been too short to truly have a ‘worst day’, so this must just be the worst day of his existence.

He can still feel the inky black phantom grip of the Hunger’s tar clinging to his form, the weight and guilt of releasing legion sitting on his shoulders even after he rounded up every single damn soul and returned them to their imprisonments.

He’s tired.

He’s so so tired.

His Queen has been forgiving, more than that, proud of him for saving the Astral Plane and herself, for his quick thinking in summoning Legion and aiding in the fight against the Hunger, so proud that she knelt before him in stark silence. Kravitz passed out almost immediately upon realisation.

But now the briefing’s done, his flesh settled on his tired bones. He’s finally able to take a break.

He summons his scythe with one swift motion and cuts a rift with another, right into Taako’s dorm, which is becoming like a second home to him (it was so nice to have a home that was not literally entwined with him like the Astral Plane is). He steps right through, the rift stitching up behind him without command.

“Taako, baby, I’m so sorry, I had absolutely no id—“ Kravitz is cut off when a cushion flies past his face, mere inches away, with impressive speed and weight.

He looks over to where the cushion came from and sees Taako glaring at him with wide, angry eyes, bringing his hand back and forth across his neck in the universal sign for “hold your mother fucking horses, kemosabe,” (or maybe that was just Taako).

He stares back in confusion, gesturing to the last glittering remnants of the fading Astral Plane behind him, but Taako shakes his head.

He puts a finger to his lips, pointing down at his lap with his other hand, and— oh shit, there’s a whole boy down there, hidden amongst Taako’s blankets and pillows. 

Kravitz nods and makes his way over as quietly as he can, avoiding the utter mess on Taako’s floor as he’s he can with a wounded and completely exhausted form. Taako pats the bed next to him, but gives Kravitz one of the coldest stares he’s ever seen, saying ‘if you wake this kid up I will have no choice but to put an end to you,” without fail.

Kravitz nods weakly, and slides into the bed alongside Taako, nuzzling up under his chin by way of hello. “You’re purring very loud.” He murmurs into Taako’s neck.

Taako’s purr stutters for a moment. “Is it too much for you right now?” He whispers.

Kravitz smiles and shakes his head. “I’m alright for now, dear. It’s nice actually.” Kravitz would just love to be able to purr alongside them, but being undead has its disadvantages. His purr is so hollow and echoey, bouncing around a chest with no life.

Taako nods, freeing his arm from under the blankets to hook around Kravitz p’ shoulder and smooch his forehead. “How’s my big strong man doing?” He asks, careful to keep his voice low. His voice is warmed and mottled by the purr rumbling deep and steady in his chest.

Kravitz shrugs. “I’m tired.” He says simply.

Taako nods, running his hand up and down Kravitz’ forearm. “Everyone’s a little tired, hun.”

They stay in silence for a while, Kravitz listening both to Taako’s purr and his steady heartbeat, just soaking in the first true piece of comfort that he’s been deprived of for far too long. It’s not long before his breath is hitching and his eyes are getting more and more damp and blurry. 

Taako groans, though not that he’s mad. Just sad. For him, maybe. “Are ya good?” He asks after a brief moment of too much silence.

Kravitz nods, but he can just feel that Taako is rolling his eyes. “C’mon, baby, I’m an asshole but I’m not gonna poke fun at you right now.” He says. “Scouts Honour.”

Kravitz huffs a small laugh. “Yeah right, you, a scout.” He rolls his eyes with the smallest of sniffles.

“I was!” Taako stage whispers, pinching Kravitz’s elbow. “Just you wait until we’re stranded in the woods and you need my knowledge to survive.”

Kravitz stifles his laughter in Taako’s neck. “Yeah, and I’ll need you to tie me the most obscure knots, right.” Taako kicks Kravitz gently beneath the bedsheets and flicks his arm.

“Just you wait, you twerp.”

They sit in silence once more, Taako’s rumbling not dying down one bit, only drowned out by Angus’ purr, increasing with impressive volume rapidly. 

Kravitz nestles further into Taako’s hold, tucking himself under Taako’s chin and further into his embrace. “I thought I’d never see you again. He whispers, hoarse.

Taako’s purr halts, much to Angus’ unconscious chagrin, and starts up again, but a little less confident and strong.

“In that— in that tar, Taako, I thought that was the last time I’d ever see you.”

“Babe,” Taako starts, “I’m so sorry for not trying to—“

“No,” Kravitz cuts him off. “No, don’t be sorry. I understand what was happening. I don’t resent you, dearest.” 

Taako bites back a remark and manages to stay silent.

“I love you, Taako, you know that?” He whispers. Taako just stares at him, a bit sad and a bit angry and a bit happy. “I’m so lucky to be able to love you.”

Taako nods. “Me too.”

Kravitz smiles, despite himself. 

He lets Taako pull him closer, feels his work clothes dissipate and softer, comfort clothing weave into existence against him. Taako seems happy about the amount of newly exposed skin, running his hand up and down Kravitz’ forearm, and up his shirt sleeve to rub idly at his shoulder.

“I—“ Taako starts, holding his breath. “If you’re in— You’re gonna be here for this right?” He asks, voice small and quiet. “You’re gonna stay? Not just leave in a little bit once you’re tired?” He looks down at Kravitz with a rawness that scares him.

“Of course, Taako,” He murmurs. “I don’t think I could ever bore of you. You’re the first good thing I’ve had in a long time.”

“I might have… done something,” Taako says nervously, squirming in his spot.

Kravitz rolls over to look at Taako more directly, sliding his arm across Taako’s chest. “And what might that be?” He asks, only a little bit concerned.

“I just—“ Taako sighs, rubbing his free hand over his face. “Well, y’know how when you’re, um, when you’re with someone you really like, and you decide to add another person to that equation?”

Kravitz quirks an eyebrow up at him. “Like polyamory?”

Taako waves his hand dismissively. “Nah, babe, like the other sort of little person.”

Kravitz continues to stare at his boyfriend, completely and entirely confused, until his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. “Oh.” Is all he says.

“Yeah,” Taako says, holding his breath.

“Like a child?” Kravitz whispers, voice ever so shaky and unsteady. Taako nods. “Oh, so you’re pregnant?” Kravitz asks, a smirk growing wider when Taako tries to punch him. 

“Shut the fuck up, you little demon man.” Taako hisses. “You’re laughing at me right now, but just wait until you get pregnant for real and you have to come to me for comfort.” 

Kravitz can only laugh. “Alright dear, only if you promise to not make fun of me when you get me pregnant.” Taako nods, shaking Kravitz hand as best he can while the reaper giggles foolishly. 

“But for real,” Taako whispers, cutting off the dying laughter in the room. “I did kind of accidentally get us a child.”

Kravitz tightens his hold on Taako. “How, dear? How did you manage that?”

Taako points down to the purring child on his lap, blissfully unaware of his surroundings, and sends a pointed look to Kravitz.

“Ah.” He nods, directing his attention to the boy. He’s awfully small and looks as though he’s been fighting in a war. Which, Kravitz supposes, he has been. 

“I’m sorry,” Taako whispers, brushing down Kravitz’ top. “I know it’s stupid but I can’t, I can’t just leave him—“

Kravitz nods, reaching up to take Taako’s face in his hands. “Taako, I’m not mad.” He whispers. “I love you so much. This is a good thing you’ve done.”

Taako shakes his head, leaning into Kravitz’ touch. “I can’t take care of him.” He whispers.

“Why not, dove?” Kravitz asks, his face pulled into a worried frown.

Taako takes in an unsteady breath. “I just can’t.” He says. “I don’t know how to keep kids safe. He’s so amazing and I’ll just fuck him up.”

Kravitz lays his head over Taako’s chest, listening to the hitching purr and Angus’ small trills of complaint. “Dearest,” He says, “My love. You’ll do fine. We’ll do fine. You always forget how amazing you are too.”

Taako laughs quietly. “An idiot wizard who lost his only passion because he put too much trust in some creepy roadie?”

“No,” Kravitz shakes his head, flicking Taako’s arm. “An incredibly bright man with so many degrees and diplomas it’s almost terrifying who was selected to go on a scientific expedition and ended up saving more worlds than anyone can count.”

Taako hums is disagreement, shaking his head. “I don’t— that was all Lup.” He scoffs.

“Taako, I know that it wasn’t.” He says. “I heard the Story. The Song, whatever it is. I know what you’re capable of, dove, and it’s so much more than you think. You’re literally a genius. Angus would be lucky to be able to have you as a parent.”

Taako stays silent, breathing deeply past the rumble in his chest. “I don’t— ya really think so?” Kravitz nods with a smile that he can’t hide.

“Love, you learned math on like 30 different planes. You seriously think Angus wouldn’t be absolutely obsessed with you? His scientist wizard dad?”

Taako laughs. “You forgot flip, wizard and chef.”

Kravitz snorts. “Right, I did didn’t I?”

“Yup!” Taako says brightly. “Scientist, flip wizard, chef, hero and multidimensional world-saving dad.”

“Sorry for my mistake.” Kravitz chuckles. 

“No problem, my handsome bone man.” Taako murmurs, leaning down to press his lips against Kravitz’, the first proper kiss they’ve had in far too long.

“Is this the scenario you were talking about in which I need to leave?”

Taako and Kravitz both jump apart at the voice, looking straight to the boy curled on Taako’s lap. Or— he was curled, but now he’s almost sitting up, steadying himself with on hand on Taako’s tummy and rubbing his eyes with the other. Taako sighs in relief, rubbing a hand across his face.

“You scared the actual shit out of me.” He whispers.

“But do I need to leave for you two?” He asks again, his hair a mess after Taako had played with it for however long.

Taako snorts. “Nah, little man, it’s all PG.” Kravitz thwaps him on the arm hard. “What? I’m telling the truth!”

“It’s a truth you didn’t need to tell.” Kravitz hisses, before turning back to Angus. “Hello, Angus. How are you feeling?”  
Angus shrugs, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kravitz can still see the red puff surrounding them, and his heart sinks in his chest when he understands what that means. “I’m alright, sir,” he says. “I was a bit sad before but now I’m feeling okay.”

“That’s good then.’ Kravitz hums sitting up from his position half on Taako. 

“Babe.” Taako half-shouts, dragging out the vowel. “You should have seen my boy. Looked like he was part of a whole gang!” The elf reaches out to Angus and lets the boy lean into his hand, his purr softer than before but most definitely still going. 

“A gang? That doesn’t sound like our fancy boy.” Kravitz says, and Taako laughs, no longer worried about waking Angus.

“Actually, sirs, I’ve been in multiple gangs!” Angus chirps, voice far too chipper to suit the words he is speaking.

Taako snorts. “Baby, you’re, what, how old?”

“Eleven.”

Taako cackles. “As if you’ve been in a single proper gang before.” He says, barely speaking through his hysterical giggles. 

Angus frowns, and it’s awfully cute. “I joined one of the biggest gangs in Neverwinter and took them down from the inside!” Angus says, crossing his arms over his chest, though he winces and pulls his arms away from his front.

“Careful, hun, you’re gonna hurt your chest again.” Taako murmurs, pulling Angus closer to him and gently brushing his hand against Angus’ front. “And anyway, Of course, you only joined a gang to destroy it.”

Angus rolls his eyes, but Kravitz is still unfamiliar enough with this sort of relationship that he still wants only to be polite. “Which gang was it? I’ve too dismantled quite a few as well”

Angus thinks for a moment. “I think it was the Red Bulbs? They all have such obscure names, it’s a bit annoying.” His nose scrunches up as he speaks.

Taako and Kravitz both gape at him, much to the boy’s confusion. “ What?” he asks. “Did I mess up the name? Oh darn.”

“You.” taako starts. “You. Little mister fancy boy, were part of the Red Bulbs?!” Taako is almost screeching. “What the fuck?!”

“How are you still alive?” Kravitz asks. 

“I don’t know,” Angus shrugs, “I was just careful.”

“Wait.” Taako Holds his hands out the cease any speaking. “Did you kill the Red Bulbs?”

Angus freezes. “I-”

“You did!” Taako cheers. “My baby is all grown up! I can’t believe I missed his first kill!” He grabs Angus’ face nd squishes up his cheeks, and Angus complies in the hopes of being freed sooner. 

“I didn’t kill anyone.” The boy groans through squished cheeks. “I just unveiled a series of truths about each of them that led to too much distrust and anger to go on being a reckless gang!”

“Same same.” Taako shrugs, squishing Angus up one last time before letting him go.

“It’s not the same,” Angus grumbles quietly, but still cuddles up against Taako. “Anyway, Mr Kravitz,” Angus says, “How are you? I didn’t see you much in the fight.”

Kravitz chuckles dryly. “I was there, just perhaps not as close to the action as you were.” Angus nods, giving him the smallest of smiles. 

“I hear about what you did with all those souls, sir, what a great idea! I never would’ve thought of that!”

Kravitz shakes his head. “You don’t need to call me ’sir’, Angus, I’m your friend,”

Angus stares up at him for a frightening moment before a grin spreads across his face, so big it might just split his face in two. “Really? We’re friends?” Kravitz almost dies a second time when he sees how hard Angus is flapping his hands at this discovery.

Kravitz sends Taako a death (Hah) glare, because how dare he make this kid feel like he has no friends, and then smiles tiredly back at Angus. “Of course we are, Angus.”

“What a- are- can we be best friends?” He asks quietly, whispering across Taako’s body, who’s laughing a little too hard for what the situation calls.

“I’d love to, Angus.” He says and he feels very responsible when Angus flops back and almost rolls off the bed. Taako manages to grab him without much fanfare, but Kravitz can’t smother his guilt. 

“Oh dear,” he groans. “I’m so sorry, Taako.” 

Taako only snorts. “Baby, don’t be sorry, look how happy the little dude is! Flapping so hard he could fly!”

Angus doesn’t seem to be offended by the comment, only pushing himself to sit up again while his hands flap and spin, squealing quietly under his breath. “Did you hear that, Mister Taako? Did you hear what he said?” He whispers, his smile only growing wider and brighter.

“Hell yeah I did, little man,” Taako says, ruffling up Angus’ hair. “Fuckin’ nice work, man.” He holds his fist out for Angus and the boy smacks into it with his own, both of them making excessive explosion noises. “Fist bump!” Taako cheers at a giggling Angus.

“There’s so much I don’t know about you, sir!” Angus says, climbing over Taako to sit between them, facing Kravitz. “What do you like to do in your spare time?”

Kravitz thinks for a moment, observing Angus’ utter elation as he sits before him. “I like to read when I’m not working. I have a whole library in the Astral plane, full of all sorts of books.”

He had expected a reply, maybe a nod or an agreement, but rather Angus decides to look over at Taako while gaping as wide as he could. “Did you hear what he said?” Angus squeals, letting his body swish and bounce with extra energy. “Me too!” He grins up at Kravitz. “Well, okay, I don’t have my own library, but I really like to read too!” 

“Well, what do you like to read, Angus?” Kravitz says, unable to hold back his own grin as Angus wriggles happily.

“I like those, um, those detective books! Caleb Cleveland?” 

“Hey!” Kravitz says, “I like those too! I’ve had them in my library since they came out!”

“For real?” Angus squeals.

“Yeah, yeah I do! I haven’t gotten the latest one yet though, I’ve had so much work lately, but I heard it’s something about a kingdom? Like a hidden Kingdom, right?”

“Its ‘Caleb Cleveland and the Hidden Kingdom of Mirrors!” Angus laughs, though not at Kravitz. “I got it a few months ago when the author came to Neverwinter! You can borrow it if you like, or we could read it together!”

“That sounds absolutely lovely, Angus. I’d love to take you up on that offer.” Angus smiles at him and then turns to Taako for his glasses, who hands them over with only a small snide comment. “If you got the book while the author was in town, did you get your book signed?”

Angus shakes his head with a small frown. “No. I don’t like my books having any marks and stuff on them, y’know? We did have a very nice conversation though.”

“Ah.” Kravitz nods. “I understand that.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud groan from beside them. Kravitz looks over bemusedly and sees Taako fling his arm over his face as he whines. “Why do I surround myself with nerds?” He cries.

Angus giggles. “Mister Taako, you’re a big nerd too!”

“Am not!” Taako shouts, shooting up to glare at Angus, who only laughs harder, acting more silky and childish than Kravitz (or most people) had probably ever seen. “I’m gonna get you, ya little worm.” Taako reaches over to grab Angus, but the boy is fast, crawling over to hide under Kravitz’ protective arm with impressive speed. 

“You’re a scientist, sir!” Angus giggles into Kravitz’ shirt. “That’s way smarter than me!”

“He’s got a point.” Kravitz shrugs, masking his smile rather well as he watches his fuming boyfriend. 

“Shut it, you undead sack of bones.” Taako rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to keep up my cover.”

“Wow,” Kravitz says, placing a hand over his still heart. “You wound me, Taako.” He cries, leaning back against the elf with almost his entire weight. “My heart aches.”

Taako snorts. “Yeah, your cold still heart is really gettin’ the punches today, huh?”

“Why, yes, Taako, Yes it is.” Kravitz pokes his tongue out, digging his knee into Taako’s stomach as he speaks. Taako groans, coughing as the air is forced out of him.

“You asshole!” Taako gasps, choking on his own breath and playfully shoving Kravitz’ shoulder.

“I am not an-- Taako, not in front of the child.” Kravitz hisses, looking from Taako to an unimpressed Angus.

“Not what? No swearing?”

Taako cackles while Angus rolls his eyes. “I appreciate the-- uh, the sentiment, sir, but I’m very desensitized to curse words.” He says, very matter-of-factly. 

“Bubulah,” Taako says, interrupted by another, more hysterical, wave of laughter. “You literally cried when I said cun-“

“That’s total horseshit, sir!” Angus rushes to say, cutting off Taako before he can finish the curse, who laughs louder and harder after the fact.

Kravitz manages to bite back a loud squawk as Angus swears, hiding half of his obviously shocked face in Taako’s shirt. Taako wraps an arm around him, tight and warm, and pulls them closer together.

“Of course it is, you little twerp.” Taako makes to kick Angus, but from where the boy is hidden up against Kravitz’ side and under his arm, it proves pretty hard to do.

The room falls, once more, into silence, though this is more comfortable, the quiet rumbles of fading purr, the rustling of Taako’s many blankets, and the united breathing of each other.

Kravitz isn’t sure how it happened, but as the time passed hazily, he had somehow worked his way further on top of Taako, and Angus had ended up squished on top of the two of them, gazing up at them with sleepy eyes as they made quiet, quiet conversation. The purring hasn’t stopped, but it isn’t as strong as it was before Kravitz had arrived. He feels slightly to blame for that fact, bringing unease to two of his greatest loves, but he knows better than to submit to those thoughts, however true they might seem. Taako welcomes his neck-nuzzles with trills that interrupt the pattern of his purr, raking his fingers through Kravitz’ locs and tickling the coiled strands at the nape of his cool neck, and he knows that while Angus would happily curl up with almost anyone he knew, he would only show this vulnerable, sleepy, and weak side of himself to someone he trusted completely.

“So uh, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Kravitz asks, voice small. 

Taako hums, thinking time himself for a moment before he decides to respond. “Well hopefully I’ll get to sleep in a little bit— no scratch that, a lot with you.” He says, pressing a kiss to Kravitz’ messy tied up locs. “But then I gotta get packin’.l

“Packing for what, Mister Taako?” Angus asks, propping his head up on Kravitz’ stomach.

“Well to move, duh.” Taako rolls his eyes and flicks Angus’ nose. “I thought you were supposed to be a detective. As if.” 

Angus frowns. “You’re leaving?”

“How are you going to find a house so soon?” Kravitz asks, utterly bewildered at Taako’s decision. 

Taako shrugs noncommittally. “I’ll find some place. I do have quite a lot of influence, y’know.” He winks over at Kravitz, but it doesn’t exactly land very well, the reaper maintaining his disbelieving stare.

“I actually have a few houses.” He says, picking idly at the uneven hem of Taako’s sleeve.”

“Woah, woah, woah, bone man, hold the fuck up.” Taako says, snatching his hand away and holding it up in Kravitz’ face. “You didn’t know what a fucking Fantasy Pop Tart was, but you own realestate? What the fuck, man?” Angus giggles quietly in the background of their conversation, watching their exchange with a small smile.

“I dont— I don’t know,” Kravitz stammers, pulling his shoulders up to his ears. 

“You don’t know?” Taako squawks.

“I just! I just sometimes get to keep whatever the necromancer I take in has in their possession if there’s no one to take it. You’d be surprised how many necromancers were also quite rich.” He shrugs, feeling blood pool in his face for the first time in a very long time, and wow, blushing is a really weird feeling? Who knew. Not Kravitz.

“They’re all clean and everything, I’d rather not have my name stapled to a rat infested how with blood all over the walls, so if you wanted you could just move into one of them.”

“Uh, fuck yeah?” Taako cheers. “I mean, I didn’t think we’d be moving in so soon, but I’m all for it.” Taako winks down at his boyfriend. 

“Well, I could just give you the house. I have a home in the Astral Plane and everything and I don’t wanna make you feel like you’re being rushed or anything.”

“Oh.” Taako says, the grin dropping from his face. “You don’t have to- uh-- you don’t have to do that.” He murmurs, eyes wide and ever so slightly fearful.

“No, no, I want to.” Kravitz shakes his head, putting his hand over taako’s. 

“I was just joking.” Taako murmurs, “I would love if you stayed with us.” Taako pulls his hand from underneath Kravitz’ to link their fingers. 

Kravitz smiles into the shoulder of Taako’s shirt. “You know I won’t be there all the time. Reaping keeps me very busy.”

“Yeah, I know.” Taako says, unashamed of his own grin. “That’s okay. Angus can deal with a dad that has a busy work schedule.”

“Angus can what?” Angus asks, perking up in concern.

“You can deal.” Taako says, waving a hand. “Deal if one of your dads has got a flip-floppy job that keeps him from coming home early everyday.”

Kravitz and Angus both jump forward to stare at Taako, both wearing matching faces of shock,

“My dad?” Angus asks, head tilting to the side.

Taako nods. “Yup. Your dads. Unless, y’know, you’ve already got a perfectly good one that don’t need replacing.” Kravitz thwaps him on the arm after he says that, a lot harder than he had done before.

Angus flushes, his ears turning dark even beneath his already dark skin. “Why?” He whispers weakly.

“Because you’re my boy.” Taako says, feigning nonchalantness. “And I’m not gunna let my boy go somewhere that’s not good for him.”

Angus furrows his eyebrows, laying back down the hide the bottom of his face in Kravitz’ pyjamas. “Are you sure?” He mumbles, looking up to them nervously.

“One hundo percent, Angles.” Taako says, reaching down to comb through Angus’ coils. Kravitz has never seen Taako be this honest, or vulnerable, or even really kind, to anyone but himself. It’s nice to see him growing as a person, getting to witness him relearning how to love without fear and malice to mask it.

“We love you, Angus.” Kravitz tells him watching the top half of the boy’s face as he processes this new information.

The boy’s face scrunches up, and then crumples, his entire body shaking as he cries harder and harder into the soft cloth beneath him. “It’s okay,” Kravitz coos, joining Taako in playing with Angus’ hair. 

“You don’t have to worry anymore.” Taako says, smiling to himself as Angus nods weakly.

“Thank you, sirs,” He mumbles hoarsley. The adults nod, continuing their comforting attempts. “I was so worried.” 

“I know.” Taako says, hooking his hand under Angus’ Arms and pulling him up to lay on their chests. “You don’t gotta feel like that anymore. I promise.”

Angus nods, sniffling quietly as his tears fall slower. “I don’t wanna be. I don’t like feeling scared.” 

“Yeah, we both get that.” Taako coos, patting Angus’ back in a steady rhythm. “I’m gonna be here now, though, okay? Me and Kravitz aren’t gonna let anything happen to you, alright? Nothing to our boy.”

Angus giggles behind the tears, wiping his soaked face with his hands fruitlessly. 

”That reminds me, ” Taako says, flicking one of his hands up in the air. ”I forgot to give this to you before.” Kravitz looks up and sees Angus’ pink fox toy levitating toward them. Angus takes them with a quiet murmur of thanks, seemingly embarrassed to be in possession of a toy in Kravitz’ presence, but also greatly calmed by the mere existence of the frayed and faded toy.

It doesn’t take long for the purring to start anew, Taako going first with that rich, deep purr of a father and Angus following with his small high purr. 

Kravitz doesn’t really like his purr. Without any actual life in his body (though if he plans to spend more time with taako, that’s sure to change), his purr is rattley and empty, almost saddening. But when Taako slings an arm around his shoulders and drags his nails across Kravitz’ scalp, he loses any decision in the matter. His chest stutters and bumps unsteadily for a moment before settling into a steady rumble, filling the cavity in his chest that once held life, his whole body thrumming with the motion.

Taako and Angus both cheer quietly once he starts, and neither seem put off by the difference in his puur. “M, baby, you;re so funny.” Taako says, growing more and more tired. “So cute.” Angus is already fast asleep on the two of them, and Taako isn’t far behind.

“I’m sure I dont hold a candle to you.” Kravitz murmurs, burrowing back underneath Taako’s chin and softly kissing the soft skin of Taako’s neck,

“Hey, Krav,” Taako asks, voice thick with sleep to come. “Did you call me ‘baby’ before?”

Kravitz pauses, knowing full well that if the blood left in his body pumped properly, he would be blushing lik nothing else ever had. “Shut up.” He grumbles, grinning into the crook of Taako’s neck. Pet names are far more Taako’s thing than his own, and Taako takes great pride in managing to pull him from his more preferred, more polite, affections.

“Awww, you’re so cute, babe.” Taako laughs, and Kravitz can hear the grin in his voice. “I love you.” 

Kravitz doesn’t get the chance to respond to Taako, the both of them swallowed up by exhaustion. Kravitz hasn’t felt the need to sleep since life, but he guesses that maybe that will start to change soon. Because every second that he spends with Taako, and now Angus, he comes a little more alive. 

Kravitz lets his eyes slip shut and his breathing even out, the room filled with loud purring and a newly formed family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Angus next week, there will be more angus that isn’t half asleep, there will be more fluffy Angus, there will be—

**Author's Note:**

> kravitz was meant to show up bc I love him (wlw mlm solidarity for the WIN) but he didn't BUT IF Y'ALL WANT MORE


End file.
